Daughter and Son
by AlwaysVY
Summary: Blair have a surprise for Chuck. How this surprise will change the UES for good? Chair centric but Serenate too! I suck at summaries sorry and also English is not my maternal language but I wanted to try so take a look xoxo leave reviews xoxo
1. Meeting CEB

Chapter 1 – Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.

Chuck was in his bed thinking about Blair, she left nine months ago without saying anything. He still remembers how she smells, her petit figure, her smooth hair, everything. He was falling asleep when he heard her voice.

-Chuck…Are you awake?-Said Blair whispering.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw Blair, like he remembers her with a baby in her arms.

-Blair what are you doing…-He was cut off by the baby who started crying, Blair started cooing at the baby until the baby stopped crying.

-Chuck I want you to meet our daughter, Cornelia Evelyn Waldorf, she will be a Waldorf until you want her to be a Bass.

Chuck was shocked, two minutes before he thought that he lost the woman that he loved, but know she is with him and a baby, he thought that it was a dream but no, it was real.

-Can I hold her?-Blair nodded and passed him Cornelia. When Cornelia was putted in her father's arms she drifted off to sleep.

-Chuck first of all I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. I found out I was pregnant two days before the wedding, I knew that it was wrong marrying him, so I broke off the engagement and everything. My father invited me to stay in Paris with him and Roman until the baby was born. I wanted to come but I couldn't because I fell sick and I couldn't travel. I'm sorry Chuck, I love you, always have, always will.

-Blair I love you too, I don't care about that, now you are with me, and you gave me Cornelia, I think that I fell in love with her-Said Chuck laughing.

Blair felt butterflies when she heard Chuck's laugh, she missed it, a lot.

-We still need to change Cor last name, I want her to be a Bass-Chuck nodded with that.

-Yes of couse Blair.

Chuck woke up the morning after finding about his daughter by Blair who kissed him because she missed him being awake.

-Blair I was having a good dream, I had a daughter, and the love of my life came back to me, and oh wait it's not a dream-Chuck kissed Blair deeper and they started a make out session until they hear a squeal. Blair turned around and saw Serena at the edge of tears when she saw her best friend for the first time in nine months. Blair stood up and hugged Serena, when she did that Serena broke down crying until Nate came and hugged her and comforted her. Nate greeted Blair with a hug and a kiss in her cheek and he saw Chuck with a real smile. Everything was calm until Cornelia started crying, Chuck stood up and went to take his daughter and officially present her to their best friend.

-Nate, Serena this is Cornelia Evelyn Waldorf soon to be Bass, she is our daughter.-Nate and Serena were so happy but they didn't know who that happened.

-Oh Natey look at her, she looks just like Blair but with Chuck's lips.-Serena was so happy for Chuck knowing what a year he had.-But when did that happen B?-

-Well 2 weeks before the wedding Louis was going to break off the engagement because he fell in love with Eva-Nate and Serena gasped-And I went to see Chuck and we ended up doing it, and there we created Cor.

-Wait wait, Louis loved Eva but still wanted to marry you?-Nate asked.

-Well yeah, Sophie didn't want her son to have a prostitute as a wife, but when I found out I was pregnant I broke it off immediately because it wasn't fair to me, Chuck or Louis. I went to my dad's but I couldn't come back because I was sick and I couldn't call Chuck because I was scared and I didn't know how Chuck will react, but I made the best decision by coming here, Cornelia needs her father and I need him too.

-Aw B, I'm so happy for both of you really-Said Serena hugging Blair tightly-And Chuck is loving being a father look-Serena pointed to Chuck who was kissing Cornelia everywhere, everyone laughed while Chuck didn't care, he was in love with his daughter Cornelia Evelyn Waldorf soon to be Bass.


	2. Serena's secret

Chapter 2- Serena's secret

Blair, Chuck and Cornelia went to the Waldorf penthouse to take some clothes from her room, when she was heading she hears quiet sobs coming from Serena's room, Blair entered and found her best friend in her robe crying.

-S, what's wrong?-Asked Blair approaching her. When Serena heard Blair she looked up and started crying even more.

-I messed up B

-Why are you saying that S, what happened, you cheated on cabbage patch?

-No B, I'm pregnant and it's not Dan's, because we didn't sleep together because he told me he wants to wait to be special, but before I got back together with him I slept with Nate and…-Serena cried harder.

-Well S you didn't cheat so, you need to tell Nate S, he is the father not Dan, and maybe this baby will help you clear your feeling and finally admit that you are in love with Nate. And I'm sure Dan will be the same judgmental brooklynite that we all know.

-B, I love Nate but I want to give a try to Dan he is my first love, maybe he will love the baby, who knows.

-Do what you want S, but I'm telling you he will hurt you. Well S, I need to go, Chuck and Cor are waiting for me, we are going to the park, good luck S, love you.-Said Blair hugging Serena.

-Thanks B, say hi to Chuck and Cor, love you too.

When Blair went out, Serena picked her phone and dialed Dan's number, it rang but no one answered it, She decided to go tell him face to face, maybe he will love Nate's baby, she was going to tell Nate but after Dan, she didn't want to break his heart but she wanted this chance with Dan.

Chuck, Blair and Cornelia were in the limo, Chuck was the one holding Cornelia and kissing her all over her face, he loved being a father, every aspect of it, even the constant pooping and crying, he loved his daughter more than anything in this world. Blair was watching Chuck and Cornelia discretely, she was lost in her thoughts thinking how stupid of her thinking that Chuck wouldn't be a good father, he loved her and Cornelia and he would do anything to protect his girls, she was also stupid thinking that she was happy or will be happy with Louis and even thinking dating Dan, he was after all Humpty-Dumpty. Blair was out of her thoughts when she heard Chuck's voice.

-Blair, Cor wants her beautiful mommy.-Blair took Cornelia and kissed Chuck passionately.

-What was that for?

-Because I love you, and also for being the best daddy ever.-When Chuck heard that he felt like the best man of the world, well he was the most lucky man of this planet. He have Blair, Cornelia, Nate, Serena, Lily and Eric, he don't need anyone else.

-Thank you Blair, thank you for giving me another chance, I love you, always have, always will, I love you too Cor.-Said Chuck while kissing Cornelia and Blair's head. They arrived at the park when Arthur opened the door and set the stroller while Blair putted Cornelia there. Chuck knew that Blair loves the ducks pond so they headed directly there and sat on a bench. Chuck and Blair talked for an hour or so until Chuck asked.

-Why Serena was crying earlier?-Blair stiffened but she knew that she couldn't lie to Chuck, he was Serena's brother and he loved her even if they argue sometimes but they are always there for each others.

-She is pregnant that's why.

-Well I would be crying too if I was impregnated by Humpty-Dumpty-Blair laughed and Chuck smirked.

-Well sorry to disappoint you it's not Dan's, the baby is Nate's.-Chuck's smirk disappeared in one second.

-What she is going to do?

-Well, she told me that she wants to be with Humphrey but we all know that he will hurt her and she will go to Nate and they will have their fairytale, I hope this will be soon, and maybe Miss Cornelia will have a best friend or a boyfriend.

-My daughter will not date an Archibald I don't trust them with girls.-Blair laughed at and kissed him tenderly.

-Maybe she will found her own Chuck Bass, who knows.- Chuck kissed Blair again, and took Cornelia out of the stroller because he missed her. The little family went back to Chuck's suite and had an amazing evening.


End file.
